play_wild_item_worthfandomcom-20200213-history
Weekly Member Gifts
Last Updated 10/8/19 The Weekly Member Gifts are gifts given out to all members every week, usually on Wednesday. The concept was introduced in May 2017. When the new land Moku'ahi was introduced, along with its items being member only, the Weekly Member Gifts are now limited to members only from then on 2017 2018 2019 {| class="article-table" border="0" cellspacing="1" cellpadding="1" style="width:500px;" |- ! scope="col" |Magician's Cape ! scope="col" |Snowball Launcher ! scope="col" |Hummingbird Wings ! scope="col" |Red Panda Hat ! scope="col" |Heart Jester Hat ! scope="col" |Gumball Machine Necklace ! scope="col" |Member Key Necklace ! scope="col" |Striped Glove ! scope="col" |Frozen Phantom Necklace ! scope="col" |Lucky Treasure Backpack ! scope="col" |Lucky Horseshoe Armbands ! scope="col" |Rubber Ducky Shoes ! scope="col" |April Fools' Glasses ! scope="col" |Spring Flower Armcuffs ! scope="col" |VR Goggles ! scope="col" |Giant Headphones ! scope="col" |Double Skunk Tail ! scope="col" |Worn Boots ! scope="col" |Futuristic Visor ! scope="col" |Futuristic Tail ! scope="col" |Futuristic Arm Bands ! scope="col" |Futuristic Hairdo ! scope="col" |Carrot Spiked Mohawk ! scope="col" |Lettuce Hairdo ! scope="col" |Strawberry Glasses ! scope="col" |Licorice Hair ! scope="col" |Swimming Goggles ! scope="col" |Gold Couch ! scope="col" |Gold Chair ! scope="col" |Gold Table ! scope="col" |Gold Pathway ! scope="col" |Wireframe Wings ! scope="col" |Wireframe Top Hat ! scope="col" |Flower Petal Wings ! scope="col" |Punk Glasses ! scope="col" |Punk Arm Cuffs ! scope="col" |Golden HDTV ! scope="col" |Golden Chaise Lounge ! scope="col" |Golden Archway ! scope="col" |Golden Toy Chest ! scope="col" |Spiderweb Hair |- | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |2-3 Decent Weekly Member Gifts |1-3 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1 Decent Weekly Member Gift |2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1 Decent Weekly Member Gift |1-2 Decent Weekly Member Gifts |2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1 Decent Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1-2 Decent Weekly Member Gifts |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1 Bad Weekly Member Gift |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |2-3 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts |1-2 Bad Weekly Member Gifts Category:Items Category:Clothing Items Category:Den Items Category:Neck Items Category:Tail Items Category:Collections Category:Paw Items Category:Low Demand Category:High Demand Category:Decent Demand Category:Face Items Category:Night of the Phantoms Category:Jamaalidays Category:Back Items Category:Pack Run Prizes Category:Head Items Category:Steady Value Category:Lucky Day Category:Friendship Festival Category:April Fool's Category:Prone To Overtrades Category:Prone To Undertrades